crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Twins
The Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, are highly intelligent parrots that are antagonists, that came from the 10th Dimension. They have an immense power in Crash's dimension, being able to control the motion of objects and even bringing inanimate things to life, out of their simple will. They are the main antagonists of Crash Twinsanity. History A lot of history is actually known about the Evil Twins, prior to perhaps even Crash 1. They originate from Crash's dimension, and they were Cortex's pets. They claim that Dr. Cortex ruined their lives; the trouble started when Cortex was 8 years old. He was testing a prototype Evolvo-Ray, with Victor and Moritz as the two test subjects. However, instead of having evolved them, the beam made them disappear into the mysterious 10th Dimension. After some not-so-quality time there, the severe radioactive conditions started to sharpen their skills and warp their fragile egg-shell minds, eventually turning them into this twisted duo. In the Events of Crash Twinsanity Years after they get warped, they devise a Plan to destroy Cortex as revenge and enslave the world, as of this, they soon confront Cortex and Crash after they get out of the Caverns, where they tell them that they are going to destroy their "precious Islands", and that they won't be around to see it, and Cortex is not taking them seriously, so to prove their Power, Victor removes Cortex's Brain from his head, causing him to flee in terror. The Twins later confront Crash and Cortex at a Tikimon Statue, where they reveal that their from the 10th Dimension, then they bring to life a Statue called Tikimon to kill them, after Tikimon is defeated, they tell their Plan to switch the 10th Dimension with Crash's Dimension with their Vice-Versa-Reversa Device and rule the World, after this, they then leave. Then they get angry at Cortex because he makes them go back into their cage and they use their powers to transform the cage into a giant robot. Eventually, it gets destroyed by Crash controlling Mecha Bandicoot. The Evil Twins run away to Evil Crash's house. The Evil Twins are never seen again, as they get eaten by Evil Crash in the end. Personality Victor - Is the leader of the duo, he seems more serious and stern than his brother Mortiz. He is very quick to act and mostly put together the plot to take revenge on Cortex. He also seems to have to have a very low tolerence level, as shown when he snatched Cortex's brain of his head when he mocked him for wanting to destroy N.Sanity Island. He even striked Mortitz when he brought up the "riches" (something no one knew about) And out of the duo Victor seems to be one more associated with getting revenge on Cortex for sending them to the 10th demension. Moritz - is the more simple minded, but nevertheless intelligent brother. He often takes figures of speech in a literal sense and sometimes blurts out things he shouldn't. Victor said at one point, "What's WRONG with you? Always bringing up the riches." He also appears to be hungry nearly all the time. When Cortex wonders if he has any chocky treats Moritz gets exited. Then when Tikimon gets defeated Victor exclaims "Aw nuts!" then Moritz excitedly asks "There's nuts?", and in the same cutscene when Victor and Moritz are going into a warp Moritz shouts at Crash and Cortex "See you around losers. Say is it lunchtime yet?". Trivia *In the Crash series as a whole, the Evil twins have the most Hit Points, though the said HP are separate, 6, 3, and 4, equaling 13, just beating N. Gin from Crash 3, who had 12 HP, by one, but however this is beaten by Cortex in Mind Over Mutant, who has 36 hitpoints. *Some people are confused about them because Dr. Nitrus Brio created the actual Evolvo-Ray,however the one seen in the game is just Cortex's prototype. *The Evil Twins were based on the two hateful cockatiels belonging to Twinsanity's lead concept artist's girlfriend. *Victor and Moritz's names are a pun on rigor-mortis, which is when a dead body becomes stiff. Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Tenth Dimensional Inhabitants Category:Antagonists